Blind love is dangerous love
by blackrosekiss999
Summary: misao meets aoshi and falls for him. what happens when misao finds out the truth of who or what aoshi is. will aoshi be able to keep misao from taking away her love or will he have to take her love by force
1. Chapter 1

Aoshi is a vampire demon. He has wings, drinks blood (and he can eat regular food too), he can hear, smell and see really well. He is like a vampire except he can walk in the sun and doesn't sleep in a coffin. He is in the highest rank of demons. Shiro is an angelic demon. A good demon. Misao is human, or so it seems. Misao is oblivious to everything around her. Like most humans, misao doesn't realize that demons and angels are real, let alone believe in them. Enters aoshi. Aoshi feels drawn to misao and wants her more than he's ever wanted anything. Misao falls for aoshi. She thinks that he feels the same way. But what aoshi feels for misao is far from love. Aoshi wants misao for only simple pleasures or is that all. What happens when aoshi starts to fall for misao? Soon aoshi will stop at nothing to have her. Shiro, misao's new friend, will stop at nothing to keep aoshi away from misao, but for how long? What happens when misao goes missing? Will Shiro be able to find her before the worst happens?

Misao hated being rushed. After giving her hair a few more finishing touches, she backed away from the mirror to get a better look at herself. Misao wore black tight jeans and a dark blue tank top. Her hair was in a high messy bun, yet it was very fashionable. It was rare that misao went out but some how haru, misao's friend, had managed to get her to come along with her to check out a new club. Haru's friend Shiro, who misao had never meant, would be driving them.

But of course, haru had only called misao when she was leaving her apartment. She hadn't even told misao where they were going, only to be dressed to dance and that she'd ring her cell when she was in front of misao's complex. And just as misao was putting on her shoes, her cell rang. Not bothering to pick it up, she grabbed her phone and headed down the stairs.

Misao was surprised at how warm it was outside. That morning it had been a lot cooler. Snapping her from her thoughts, a honk horned and she saw guy pull up in front of her in a black convertible with haru in the front passenger seat. Misao quickly ran up to the car.

"Hop in!" misao quickly got in the back and they drove off. She watched haru turn around. A big red grin on her face.

"Surprise, surprise. Misao actually owns something sexy." Than she laughed that laugh that she always did. Not letting misao get to reply, she introduced her to Shiro. He had light blond hair and when he turned to smile at her, she thought she saw green or blue in his eyes.

"Hi." Misao wasn't sure what else to say. She just wanted to get where ever they were going, which by the way, haru had yet to supply her with. Misao would have been in a better mood but lately she had been feeling sorry for herself. Everyone had someone. She still had no one. Haru on the other hand had a different guy for everyday of the week. She was tall and stood at 5'7 and had dark blond hair that was cut short at her shoulders. Her choctalte brown eyes were masked by eye liner and eye shadow. Maybe she should go to the drug store to see if they had anything there. Misao had never worn makeup, not ever having own anything. Seeing how haru could pick up so many guys, misao figured that maybe it would help her get a guy.

Misao felt the car start to slow down, she snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Shiro was parking the car. Misao had been right in her assumption, his eyes were a light blue. She got a good look at his face. He was quite handsome but not misao's type. He caught her staring and smiled at her. She quickly turned her eyes away. They had found a good place to park, only a block away from the club.

It was then she got a good view of what the other two were wearing. Shiro had a silk grey shirt that outlined a well toned chest, not that misao was interested, and white dress pants. Haru on the other hand was the opposite of that. She wore a red tight belly shirt and a black mini leather skirt. But of course misao already figured that haru would wear something that reveling. Misao walked in slience while haru talked rapidly to Shiro. She was surprised that haru didn't have herself all over him. Maybe they were friends but misao decided that haru could never be just friends with a guy. Haru pointed out the club to misao as they approached the club. It was a tall black brick three story building. The windows were tainted and the doors were big and metal. There was a long line but haru waved them forward to the front and easily got them in. inside was a bit cloudy from smoke and crowded.

Misao hadn't talked all night and wasn't planning on to. She made her way to the bar and sat down and ordered a drink. Misao drank her soda quietly oblivious of the fact that she had caught someone's prefect green-blue eyes.

Aoshi leaned against the wall. His arms folded across his chest. He was impatient and hungry. He wore black fitted jeans of a black silk shirt. He watched the crowd though his long raven bangs. His green-blue eyes settling upon each one of them. His foot tapped to the beat of the music. He turned to the bar. There, he saw a girl. Her long raven hair pined in a high bun. His eyes settled on her neck. She seemed to be surying the room. Even though he could only see the right side of her face, he could tell she was beautiful. He hadn't eaten too long ago but looking at her made his lips go dry. It was only so long till his demon thirst for blood came rushing back. He watched her push her hair from her face, relieving her neck. His mouth felt ever so dry. As the urge of going over to her came, he heard someone speak to him.

A blond had popped out of no where. She was wearing the smallest skirt aoshi had ever seen. Usually when food came to him, he gladly took it but he was in the mood for someone else in particular.

"I said hey." She gave a sly grin. He watched as her brown eyes looked him over quickly. He chuckled in his head. It always amused him at how dumb mortals could be. She moved closer to him. He could really have cared less. When he looked over to the bar again, the girl he had wanted was now talking to another gentleman, who he could only guess was her boyfriend.

He looked back down to the blond and he could feel his anger rise. She had distracted him and now he had lost his prey. So he decided to grant her wishes. If she so desperately wanted to take the other girl's place then she could and she would. He gave her a tiny smile and told her it was too hot and loud and that they could go take a walk.

She hadn't even hesitated.

He opened the door for her and they lifted together. They walked down the street, she held his arm and talked rapidly to him. He smiled at her as he led her down the ally. He couldn't help but be amused at how easy humans could be. In a minute, he had her where no one could see them and already they where kissing passionately and it was she who had made the first move. He felt the warmth of her body on his chest. He heard her moans and sighs. Her arms were rapped around his shoulder. His left arm was wrapped around her waist and his right around her shoulders. He pinned her against the cold stone wall of the building. He tilted her head back, kissing her neck hungrily. He bite down. He heard her gasp and felt her struggle but it quickly ceased.

Aoshi laid her body on the payment floor. Her face was pale and unmoving. Aoshi wiped his lips. He decided not to bother moving her to higher grounds because he knew that flesh eating demons would get her either way. Aoshi made his way back towards the club but decided that he wanted some fresh air. Moving into the shadows of another building, aoshi made sure he could not be seen. Aoshi forecasted and felt a shrape pain in his back and took a deep breath as huge black silky wings grew from his back. He sighed and as quickly had they came, aoshi was on a roof top. He turned away from the ally and stared across the street, looking at the nightclub he had just existed. As he was about to leave he saw her existing though the huge mental but not far behind was the same man he had seen her talking with. For some reason his hunger came back when he saw her but quickly vanished. He paid it no mind.

He watched them get into a car and driveaway. Aoshi didn't know why but he felt anger towards the man. He figured it was because he was going home with what he would have had tonight. He made a mental note of the man's face and told himself that if they ever crossed pasts, he would kill him.

Misao let herself fall onto her bed. Another night alone. She bet that haru had probably found some cute guy and was probably at his condo making love in satin sheets while misao was lying on her cheap green comforter. Misao after talking to Shiro found out that he and haru were just friends.

He was 25 and single, not that misao was interested. But he was cute. He worked at a firm. Yep, a lawyer. What else could a girl ask for, but still, she wasn't interested. After talking to him, they both decided that haru had probably already left so he gave her a ride home. He was pretty funny and kind. He might have been interested in her but she doughted it. She had a feeling that she'd made a new friend.

Misao woke up that morning feeling grumpy and tried. The first thing she did was reach for her cell and dialed haru's number. Misao let it rang a couple of times before hanging up. She figured that she'd call sooner or later to brag about how hot the guy was. Misao lazily got out of bed and went to take a shower. She had to get to the corner store and get some food.

Aoshi wasn't sure how he got there but he found himself in a part of Tokyo that he'd never been to. Last night after getting home, he'd taken a shower and watched TV. Today he had gone for a walk. It was warm and bright.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:00. Even though aoshi had just eaten, he felt as if he needed some solid food in his stomach. After walking for another block, aoshi spotted a corner store. He decided to go buy some chips. Aoshi rarely ate human food, not that it would kill him, but most was to his distease. But he did however like green tea.

The store was much cooler than outside. Seeing the rows of products and having the invading smell of smoke near his nose made aoshi almost leave. But he didn't. What kept him in place was the long raven haired girl he'd seen just a few hours ago. (now remember, some people party till 2:00 in the morning, hell I've done it, so when he says a few hours ago he means last night. You do the math.)

She stood over a large counter that held ice cream. He watched as her eyebrows concentrated on them. Aoshi couldn't help but smile a bit. Here he was looking for something to eat, and how ironic that last night's meal was standing only a few feet away. (Well she was almost his diner) he hadn't really gotten a too good of a look at her but as he watched her, he wasn't surprised that he had been right about her being beautiful.

She stood at maybe 5'6 or 7. (5'6 OR 5'7, not 7 feet. God no.) Her raven hair fall loosely down her back to her waist. She had on white shorts and a pink t-shirt with the words hot dang on the front. She had long silky legs. Aoshi couldn't help but feel his eyes drawn up and down her slender form and back to her pretty sapphire eyes. And as if on cue, he watched her turn and look at him.

Misao didn't know how but somehow she felt like she was being watched, and surely enough, when she turned around, she saw some guy looking at her. But it wasn't just any guy, misao noticed that he was a very good looking guy. Seeing how intense his gaze was on her, misao could have swore he was checking her out. And as if reading her eyes, his beautiful green-blue eyes meant hers and she quickly turned around. Misao could feel her face turn a light side of pink. She knew she was blushing and with a quick look at him, she realized that he could see her blush, and she knew for a fact because of the small grin on his face.

Misao didn't know why she had been cursed but god had left her an incurable disease. It was called the nervous blushing stuttering trembling making a fool out of yourself in front of a gorgeous guy sedum.

Misao tired to calm herself, she knew that she was acting out of character. She never got like this over a guy, well at least not any guy. And he was not just any guy, he was hot. And not hot like just sexy, he was god like. His clothes, she could tell from the corner of her eyes did no justice to his body. He wore a black t-shirt with the words used on it, and loose fitting jeans blue jeans. He had long raven hair and green blue eyes. His skin was a bit pale but it only made him more god like. She could tell he was athletic and probably worked out. Misao almost felt inferior to him with her slender form compared to his beautifully toned and tall form, he had to be at least 6 feet, maybe more.

Misao watched him start toward her. She couldn't think of a reason why he'd want to talk to her. Maybe she was in his way or he was lost but before she could finish, he was already a foot away.

…………………………………………

Aoshi enjoyed the effect he had on humans. Everywhere he went, he could tell that all eyes were on him. Aoshi was quite aware of how he looked. He watched her take in his full outlook before retreating her eyes away. Seeing her again brought back the never ending hunger he had for human blood. It was at times like this that his senses would sharpen so that he could hear her pulse and almost feel it as if it were his own. And soon his sanity would be drowned out but the hunger. But he'd dare not take her in such a public place. He was quite aware of the other five humans in the store and he also didn't want to make a scene. Screw the chips, he wanted her. Aoshi made his way toward her.

Misao felt him tap her on her shoulder. Not really sure what to say and not sure what he wanted, misao decided not to stick around to find out. Not sure what to say, she asked if she was in his way, and not waiting for a reply, he said sorry and rushed to the nearest ale.

After making sure that she was out of sight, misao cursed herself. A really hot guy had approached her and she had ran away like a coward. At the rate she was going, misao would stay single. Misao didn't know way she had acted the way she did but her instants told her to get away. Misao was in such deep thought that when she felt the strong cool hand on her shoulder, that if she'd jumped any higher, her head would had hit the moon.


End file.
